One Summer Night
by NovemberWind
Summary: She didnt know how to help him, but in the end she did." Please r


A poem I wrote on my free time while stuck inside my house while Frances was passing through. Hope you enjoy!

She was lost that night,

Just walking on the rode,

Know one there,

Just empty streets

Houses all dark

No light to shadow

Everyone asleep

As quiet as could be

No sound

But the wind blowing by,

The rustle of the leave

And Branches of Trees,

Keeping herself warm

From the chilly night air

Sporting a Shirt and Jeans

Covered by her long brown hair

She didn't know where she was going

Just walking along to no where special

Turning this corner and that

Walking on she pondered

Why she's going this way and not that?

She has something to do

But she doesn't know what

In her mind she hears crying

Silent sobs and frustration

Anger itself and a hint of stupidity

Every night she walks

To get to where her feet guide her

She's been at it for months

Not knowing the reason

The emotions she feels have doubled

One is hers and the other is anonymous

She'll be happy, but want to cry

She'll feel proud, but very stupid

Nothing made sense

It was all so confusing

Walking to know where

For what purpose

She turn left and walked on

Turned into a neighbors yard

Cutting through to the next street

She made her way down the street

Turning up an ally and going right

Coming to another abandoned street

The wind picked up then slowed down

Her feet where going numb from all the walking

But it was somewhere here she didn't stop

The Sobs in her mind became stronger

The frustration was building up inside

It was here somewhere and she couldn't stop

She turned down an ally and went up a rode

Walking she new it was close

Her mind racing to get to the destination point

The Sobs became hearable from close by

Up ahead was a child's playground

Where she new was were she was to go

She stood at the front of the park

Staring in to look if anyone was there

And he was sitting on the swing

Bent over with his face rested in his hands

His arms resting on his knees he sat there

Didn't even notice her there

She didn't know what to do

Tired from walking her legs gave out

She fell to the floor with a thud

The noise brought him to face who was there

He saw the girl just sitting on the floor

Facing the ground

Her face covered by her hair

There was no sound

The sobbing was subsided

She looked up to face him

And silence took over

As they studied each others faces

She looked at him in disbelief

His dark hair was tousled

Eyes red, cheeks stained by trails left from tears

But what made her heart ache

Was the look on his face

It was so much emotion

So much pain

To look at his face

He faced this girl in bewilderment

She her face was down, then she looked up

She looked tired and beat

He held a gaze with her

And her expression changed immediately

After a moment of staring at one another

She stood to her full height and walked over

As she walked she never took her eyes away from him

As he lowered his gaze back to his hands

She stopped in front of him

His gaze still at his hands

She knelt down and lifted her hand

She lifted his head up

To meet her eyes

Her hand still under his chin

Other on his hand

He looked at her

With tears running down his cheeks

She gave him a faint smile

He Turned and looked the other way

She didn't know what to say

To make the troubles go away

Looking at his turned face

She saddened even more

Not knowing how to help

Aches so much

She stood staring down at him

Not knowing what to think

She turned away

Standing for about a minute

She started to walk

Forcing herself to go

But wanting to stay back

He snapped his gaze back

To her treating form

He saw a glimpse of her face

Then stared at the floor

She wanted to turn back

But it hurt either way

She was about to turn out

When she felt someone grab her arm

Turning, she faced him

Her heart ached more

He placed his hand gently on the side of her face

Caressing her cheek with his thumb

She breathed in softly closing her eyes

Tears came down to her surprise

He wiped them away

Taking his other hand and cupping her face

She opened her eyes and gazed into his

She new how he felt and what he was going through

She wanted to help in anyway she could

Tears fell down again as she closed her eyes

Her hands came up and rested on his

He never stopped looking at her face

He never stopped wiping away the tear

She opened her eyes and pulled his hands away

Taking a step back still holding his hands

She looked down at them just think to herself

He never broke the gaze he had on her

He stepped forward closing the space in between them

Taking her face in his hands

And kissing her

A sweet innocent kiss

That lasted a moment or two

He just didn't want to let go

But he had to

He ended the kiss

And looked in her eyes

He smiled faintly

Caressing her cheek

Wiping away the last shed tear

Kissing her forehead and turning to walk away

She stood there and watched him leave

She new the look that everything would soon be all right

As she watched him disappear into the darkness of the streets

The wind blew and she could hear the sound of rustling pages

Looking by her feet

Was a book half open

All the pages seem to be blank

But the one staring strait up at her

She knelt down and read it

As the wind blew again

Tear fell down her face onto the page

As a small smile appeared on her lips

She stood and turned down the opposite street

From which he left

Disappearing into the shadow of the lightless streets

Leaving the book open

On the floor

It read to her:

_"Magic is in your heart, don't let is leave you."_

_ "I will think of your helpfulness always."_

_"Don't worry about me, I'll Be fine."_

_Sincerely,_

- _Harry Potter_

Please R&R, Hope it was ok, I have to get to bed how it's almost 2am well Thanks for reading this Bye for now.


End file.
